daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaskan Malamute
Lumi *Many people mistake you for someone you are not. *You are more suited to handle bigger and tougher problems than most. *Strangely enough, it's the smaller ones that give you trouble. *You haven't changed much over the years. *You have a mind of your own and will frequently disregard orders to do it your own way or do something else. *Usually very amiable around others. *You may be quiet clumsy and may trip over your own two feet. *You've got a nimble and agile mind. *You can't stand to be cooped up too long and would much rather be outside in the fresh air. *You're very quiet unless you have something to say. *When you do speak, you always have something interesting to say and few forget your words or your voice. *You're very fancy with your words when you want to be and many may have a hard time distinguising your words from that of someone more distinguished. *Incredibly loyal to your people. *Very smart but usually very street smart over book smart. *You're very affectionate and very sweet towards those you love, especially if one of these people is your mate. *You are good with children but you prefer them to be old enough to voice their needs and concerns. *You've got a very dignified air about you. *You have considerably mellowed out in your older years. *Very friendly with almost anyone you meet. *In your pack, you'll pass up the roll of guardian to become the caretaker (a job you are much more suited for.) *You are happiest living in a place where you can see the sky and the grass (IE: City life is not for you.) *You learn quickly and easily and are the envy of all your peers. *If you don't get the attention you feel you deserve you become an annoyance to those around you. Some would even go as far as to call you a menace. *You love to please and you'll gladly follow the orders or wishes of someone you respect. *Many know you to be rather well-mannered, especially around company. *You can be quite dominant (male.) *The people around you really need to know how to handle you. Any other way is just asking for trouble. *You learn best by a firm but not harsh hand. *Very thrifty. *Very driven. You'll go after what you want and won't stop until you get it. *You can become combative if you fell that someone has wronged you or those you love. *You get very bored with repitition. Very, very quickly. *You'll only excel in an area if you feel like it. *You have been known to misbehave from boredom alone. *You loathe people pushing you after you have already called it quits for the day. *You're appearance may intimidate people in some way. *You are definitely not a "one person" person. You love everyone. *You demand a lot of attention from those around you. *You're very pack oriented and very into group activities. *You have a stubborn streak about you and may refuse to do something either because you don't see the point in it or just because you can refuse to do it. *(Unhealthy) An unhealthy malamute person would be very aggressive. They probably had negative or violent behaviors forced upon them and would carry those into adulthood. Danny from Unleashed would probably be an unhealthy Alaskan Malamute. Sondela *You want to be included in all the gossip. *You love to chat with those close to you *When you are angry, you rarely raise your voice, but everyone is aware that you are upset. *You would really rather be clean than messy. *When it really matters, you will blow away the expectations laid on you. But until that point, it takes a lot to muster up your best effort. *A pack member is a pack member, deserving of your devotion and your respect *You can get very involved in a single task, but you have a wide variety of tasks in which you may become involved. *Someone who has put their trust in you may rely in you to the end. *You’re not trendy, and you don’t mind in the least. *When something really matters to you, you will push on through all obstacles, even when it’s not to your advantage to do so. *You probably had a tough adolescence, when you butted heads with the authority figures in your life. *When people push you, you tend to push back. *If you perceive someone to be abusive, either to yourself or to others in your pack, you will take measures to correct it. *When thinking of the people closest to you, you agree with the following statement: I live with them, not for them. *You need the example of others to help you understand how best to live. *You understand that without the guidance of those you respect, you would not be as good a person as you could be. *You can only accept a reprimand from someone whose respect you already have. *While you tend to be friendly to strangers, you usually listen first and talk later. *You’re a strong person, and will use your strength when other options fall away. *You hold vibrant opinions, but will moderate these for the sake of group harmony. *Group cohesion and solidarity are important to you, and you seek consensus. But when the majority opinion is contrary to your firmly held beliefs, you will rebel. *It’s often said that you are a different person in “public” than with people you feel very comfortable around. *You will cooperate with someone’s authority if they have convinced you it is the correct course of action, You scoff at “authority for authority’s sake” *You care deeply about getting things right, and seeing things through to the end. *To your close friends, you are warm and a constant comfort. To people you are not close to, you can seem unapproachable. *Logical conundrums are fairly easy for you to solve. Nevertheless, you initial response to a problem is usually emotional. *You have a high energy level: either mental or physical or both. *When you see others breaking rules, you can become very upset. *You tend to take criticism personally. *You love to be loved, and have a hard time when people obviously don’t like you. *You thrive on positive attention. Lumi *You think and act differently than those around you; this means your not susceptible to “group think” as easily as others. *Rely heavily on your senses. *You will override the directions of the one in charge if you know for a fact that your way for doing something will be better. *Your highly independent nature comes with a stubborn streak. *While independent, you still need to be part of a group. *Quick to voice concerns about being ignored or excluded. *You find enjoyment in greeting people after they have been away for a long time. *Friendly with everyone; strangers included. *You require a lot of attention. *You like to “stick your snout in where it doesn’t belong” when you’re bored and you may frustrate people with all your snooping. *Very driven when you have a set goal. *You need high levels of activity in your life. *Very intelligent. *High energy. *You’re known to have a strong heart. *Could be seen as too friendly for your own good. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive